


Liability

by redcursive



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: ADHD, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Sickfic, hyperfocus is a bitch, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcursive/pseuds/redcursive
Summary: Technoblade has this little trick he likes to use called ‘ADHD hyperfocus’. It’s... not always beneficial. Now Quackity of all people has to take care of him.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 16
Kudos: 781





	Liability

He's been mining for ancient debris for a while now. Place bed, explode, retreat. Place bed, explode, retreat. He reaches for another bed, and his fingers grasp nothing but air. Back to the chest, then. He trudges through his deadly tunnel. All the way at the beginning, there are double chests full of beds. Or, there _were._ Techno frowns as once again his hands come back empty. He's completely out? But he hasn't been mining for that long.

Girly shrieks pierce his eardrums. Standing in the tunnel's entrance is Quackity, shivering like a madman despite the heat.

"Oh hey Technoblade I was just I mean it was uh don't mind me--" he squeaks without breathing.

Technoblade huffs. The longer he has to listen to Quackity, the more the buzz of monotonous work wears off. He's tired now.

"--I didn't even want to be here it was Wilbur--"

"What about Wilbur?" he croaks.

Quackity looks at him a bit funny. "He wants you back at Pogtopia. You've been gone for two days."

"Two days," he repeats dumbly. He takes a step forward and nearly falls on his face. God, but his feet hurt. Has he really been standing on them for two days?

"Woah!" Quackity exclaims, rushing to catch him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." His head spins, eyes going hazy. His stomach clenches tightly and it's all he can do not to faint into Quackity's arms like a damsel in distress.

"You're not okay, dude-- Mr. Blade! Oh God oh fuck please don't pass out."

"Stop moving," Technoblade hisses. Quackity abruptly goes stock-still. It doesn't help. A strangled groan makes its way through Techno's teeth before he can bite it off.

Apparently, his body decides that it would be better served unconscious in the Nether with only Quackity to protect him. Still, Quackity must have done _something_ right because when Techno comes to, it is in Pogtopia. As far as he is aware, he is alone. Good. He didn't need anyone's help.

“Uh... ¿Me perdonas?” Quackity says hesitantly, proving Techno wrong.

Techno goes to sit up, but intense cramping in his abdomen and a flash of dizziness make him reconsider. He settles for grunting in acknowledgement.

“What, um... happened to you?” Quackity asks.

“Water,” Techno says instead. It is given to him almost immediately, and he drinks it so quickly that he’s sure at least a third of it spilled down the corners of his mouth. Now that he doesn’t quite feel like he’s woken up with the mother of all hangovers, he’s a little more inclined to not scare the shit out of the only person around to fetch him things.

He rasps, “Most people, they hear ADHD and they think, ‘haha, funny easily distracted person. Squirrel!’ They’re wrong. Despite the name--” here he coughs, “Despite the name of the disorder, it’s not a lack of attention, it’s an inability to correctly allocate it.”

 _I know some of those words,_ Quackity thinks as he nods along. _Not sure what it has to do with passing out, though._

Techno manages to worm his way into a somewhat seated position, leaning against the wall. “It’s hard for a person with ADHD to focus on a conversation when there’s, say, a dog running around to steal the focus. That’s inattentive. What most people don’t know is that there’s another setting-- hyperfocus. I get so caught up in what I’m doing that I don’t perceive anything outside of my little bubble, including physical stimuli and signals. I’ll set off to farm potatoes, and for fourteen hours I will think _only_ about farming potatoes. Then, when my hoe breaks, I’ll ‘wake up’ from that hyperfocus state and realize I haven’t eaten, and I’ve been bleeding from a stray skeleton arrow for who knows how long, and my hands hurt.”

Technoblade wraps up his unintentional lecture with a cough, half due to his dry throat and half due to awkwardness. “It’s not... ideal, but it helps me get the job done. So yeah, I was mining for ancient debris for two days straight and was physically unable to realize that my body was telling me it needed stuff.”

That processes in Quackity’s mind for a moment. “So... you haven’t eaten? Like, the whole time?”

“No,” Technoblade says slowly as Quackity rummages through a few chests. He comes back and dumps a veritable stack of baked potatoes in Techno’s lap.

“It’s not that bad?” Techno says, more of a question than a statement. “It was only two days...”

His stomach betrays him. He wants all of those potatoes, every single one. Voraciously, he tears into the first with enough violence to make Quackity flinch.

“I’m gonna go get you some more water, yeah?” Quackity’s voice breaks. He goes back to rummaging through chests. “You should probably, uh, sleep. When you’re done, that is!”

“Sleep is for losers,” Techno grouses.

Emboldened by the visual proof that Techno is not, in fact, an invincible demon of bloodlust and fury, Quackity turns around with a bucket of water and says, “Aww, but I tucked you in and everything!”

“Quackity,” Technoblade warns.

“Would it help if we cuddled?”

“ _Please_ give me the water before I brutalize your corpse and take it from you.”

“Alright no cuddles then!!” Quackity squeaks, handing over the bucket.

After taking a long drink out of it, Techno sighs, leaning back. “Yeah, I should probably get some shut-eye.” He narrows his eyes at the man who helped him. “If you do a single thing to me while I’m sleeping...”

Quackity’s burbling, fearful protests are like music to Techno’s ears. Already half-asleep and losing the battle against Morpheus fast, he mutters, “Thanks.”

It’s all Quackity’s getting out of him, and it’s more than most.

**Author's Note:**

> i post more stuff on my tumblr redorich.tumblr.com go check it out


End file.
